Send Me Something
by StoryWritingJanna
Summary: A Melissa and Jackson fic mostly. Story written in email format. Story takes place in 2017, twelve years after their rescue and ten years after graduation...
1. Invitation, Daley and Melissa

To: Melissa Wu

From: The Hartwell Graduates Department

* * *

Dear Melissa, 

Remember the good old days at Hartwell High in 2007? Well, we're bringing back those days with the Hartwell High Class of 2007 Ten Year Reunion! Make sure you bring dessert and your party shoes! Be ready for an ultimately good time!

When: Saturday, September 13, 2017

Where: Hartwell High School Gym

Class of 07 Graduates List:  
Daley Marin, Nathan McHugh, Jory Twist, Ian Milbauer, Abby Fujimoto, Cody Jackson, Taylor Hagan, Eric McGorill, and a lot more of your classmates!

We remember you and all your friends!

Hope to see you there!

The Hartwell Graduates Department

* * *

To: Daley Marin McHugh 

From: Melissa Wu

* * *

Daley, 

Did you get the e-mail from the graduates department at HH about the reunion? Are you and Nathan planning to go? I looked at the list and saw that Jackson's name is still on the list. Do you remember what happened 10 years ago? At Prom? Scratch that. I know you remember.

Melissa.

* * *

To: Melissa Wu 

From: Daley Marin McHugh

* * *

Dear Melissa, 

Yes, of course I remember what happened at Prom. Jackson disappeared forever. I don't mean to tell you this now, Mellie, but Nathan and I have Jackson's e-mail address. After we graduated, Jackson gave the address to us, and we still keep in touch with him to this day. I know you will be disappointed in me for not telling you after a decade full of secrets, but Jackson wanted us not to make you upset anymore than what happened. He is truly sorry, Mellie. I think you should try to keep things civil between you two at the reunion; he's going as well. I know you don't keep grudges, and neither does Jackson. I am so sorry, Mel, I truly am.

Wishing you well, Daley


	2. Melissa's Inbox And Outbox

To: Cody Jackson

From: Melissa Wu

* * *

Jackson, I don't even know where to begin. Could it because you left me after Prom and broke my heart? Or is it because you never talked to me right after we got back home from the island? Whatever the reason is, I'm still confused. And even though there was never anything romantic between us although you knew my feelings for you, I still have a little bit of forgiveness inside. 

Melissa.

* * *

To: Melissa Wu 

From: Cody Jackson

* * *

Listen, Melissa – 

I know things didn't exactly end well after Prom and graduation, and I'm sorry, okay? I wasn't thinking about having a relationship with you, and you can be mad at me all you want. But, please, Melissa, I want to make things better. You know me better than anyone. I don't get angry with the people I care about or hold grudges. And I know I wasn't the best companion to have after we got rescued from the island 12 years ago, but I want to try to be. Look, I've been keeping in contact with Daley and Nathan only. I haven't been talking to the others as much, although I know Taylor's a model, and Eric's a comedian, right? I'm going to the reunion on Saturday, and I'll understand if you don't want to see me or talk to me, but I'll be there just so you know.

Take care,

Cody Jackson

* * *

To: Cody Jackson 

From: Melissa Wu

* * *

Well, Jackson, I'm glad you told me that you're coming to the reunion. It wouldn't be the same without all the graduates there. It would be great to see you. 

- Melissa

* * *

To: Melissa Wu 

From: Taylor Hagan

* * *

Hey, Mel! 

Don't forget, we'll be going to Daley's house to dress up for the reunion. I have extra dresses from ModelLA in case any one changes their mind :) LOL

Can't wait to see you and the others!

Taylor

P.S. Do you know what Jory's dress size is?

* * *

To: Melissa Wu 

From: Eric McGorill

* * *

Melissa! Wow, I can't wait to see you again. I bet you're going to look beautiful tonight. Save a dance for me, okay? 

Yours,

Eric

* * *


	3. Hartwell Sends A Message

To: Melissa Wu, Cody Jackson, Daley Marin McHugh, Eric McGorill, Abby Fujimoto, Taylor Hagan, Ian Milbauer, Jory Twist

From: The Hartwell Graduates Department

* * *

We all enjoyed your company at the 10 Year Reunion celebrating Hartwell High's Class of 2007. We look forward to celebrating another 10 years with you in 2027!

The Hartwell Graduates Department

* * *


	4. A Chat With The Girls

Chat Room – Hartwell 07 girls

5 people here

Melissa Wu: melliewu

Daley Marin McHugh: d&n4ever

Taylor Hagan: taylorthemodel

Jory Twist: beautifuljory

Abby Fujimoto: vegetariansRULE

* * *

melliewu: hey what's up every1?

taylorthemodel: not much just looking thru some modeling cats with me in them :)

beautifuljory: cats?

taylorthemodel: catalogues

beautifuljory: oh where's daley?

d&n4ever: here I am

vegetariansRULE: so you and n got married huh?

d&n4ever: you didn't see it coming?

vegetariansRULE: guess not.

melliewu: everyone have fun last night?

taylorthemodel: god, is it just me, or did our island boys suddenly get hotter?

d&n4ever: that's not including lex, right?

taylorthemodel: haha very funny daley

vegetariansRULE: if I wasn't a vegetarian, I'd go after ian.

melliewu: yeah he looked yummy with his hair cut short

beautifuljory: back off mel, he's mine

taylorthemodel: didn't anyone notice…JACKSON?

d&n4ever: actually, taylor, he goes by cody now

taylorthemodel: he'll always be Jackson to me day

melliewu: no comment on CODY

d&n4ever: moving on…what about Nathan?

beautifuljory: oh you can have him day he's your man

beautifuljory: oh wait, he already is. But he looked good too

d&n4ever: hey!

vegetariansRULE: looking good husband there I have to admit. Can't believe he cut his hair too.

d&n4ever: it's a little less 'fro.

taylorthemodel: eric?

melliewu: he didn't look that much different to me.

taylorthemodel: like you didn't look at his abs

melliewu: no, just his dance steps he's still a very bad dancer

taylorthemodel: this must be the reunion with haircuts.

taylorthemodel: cause I noticed that CODY had one too.

beautifuljory: mmmm eric's abs.

vegetariansRULE: he looked nice all wet down there on HTT-40.

d&n4ever: sry, ladies, gotta go. Nathan and I are out to dinner :)

vegetariansRULE: okay day c u 2moro?

d&n4ever: you bet

melliewu: okay, bye everyone

taylorthemodel: bye

beautifuljory: bye


End file.
